


Sniper/Spy Ficlet #4

by devastatedcoconut



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, POV First Person, Smuff, Smut, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastatedcoconut/pseuds/devastatedcoconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy can't resist Sniper's charms... especially when they're already in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper/Spy Ficlet #4

“I should leave…”

“What’d happen if you didn’t?”

“We’d be murdered.”

“Mm. Don’t care…”

His lips follow my pulse, press hard into a spot just below my jaw. It sends shivers through me and he responds with a warm palm at the small of my back, circling there gently. We’ve just finished making love… but in truth, neither one of us is ever fully sated afterwards. Cooling together in the dry heat of his camper, I let him tug me close, let him possess me for just a little longer. Just a little longer…

I see his eyes flash in the light that cuts through the curtains, and I would be lying if I said that I don’t find it captivating… his are darker than mine, a rich blue reminiscent of skies at sundown. His mouth finds its home in the curve of my neck, and I am lost beneath him. It has been a long time since I cared about which sounds he hears, about the way my entire body becomes pliant and willing under his hands… his touch is divine, and it is a Herculean effort on my part to last as long as I do without it.

“You smell good.”

“Merci. Hard to believe, of course, when I’m dripping with sweat…”

“Nah. ’S nice. ’S sexy.” He smirks–a soft thing, really–and kisses over my chest, licks at the slope of one pectoral. “Like it when you’re all wrung out like this.”

I shudder, arch into the momentary stimulation. “You would–ngh… you would keep me here? Have us discovered, have my entire team see me as a traitor?”

A grin, damn him. “You’re not really worried about that, are ya?”

“No,” I admit, skating fingers through his hair. Even in the poor light, I can see that he is still beautifully flushed. I try my most persuasive tone. “But there are always more nights for this, cher…”

He actually pouts, and I laugh. Coaxing him up, I get my legs around his hips and roll my own upwards, watching the way his expression melts into one of unadulterated lust. I run both my hands through his hair now, tugging just a little at the nape–that ridiculous cowlick–and sigh over his mouth. “This isn’t permission for another fuck.”

“Doesn’t feel like it,” he groans. His body slides against my own easily and we rut together, and for all my protests, I give in readily… of course I do.

“A quick one, just–just quickly…”

“F-fuck.” He rumbles low in his chest, clings to me as we go again. I feel teeth against my throat and my head falls back onto the pillow, I’m cursing with hissed breaths…

“Plus fort. Plus fort, plu–harder!”

“Christ, spook…”

He is as hard as I am; the friction between us is excruciating in its pleasure. My nails claw down his back with every thrust, hold him tightly against me so that I catch every filthy word he growls into my ear. He is feral in his lovemaking, gives all he can and takes from me, takes so much more than I could ever have believed possible…

We lie against each other after, share a cigarette in comfortable darkness.

I stay, of course.


End file.
